Water Fall Scene
by Mackrel07
Summary: I do not own any of Trudi Canavan's storys. Only for mature adults, Love Scene


The High Lord- Alex's Story

Sonea stepped into the waterfall, her knees hit a ledge as she came through the other side, and Akkarin was sitting on a ledge out of the water. "Nice and cosy" stated Sonea as she sat next to Akkarin. Sonea looked at Akkarin and saw that his clothes clung to his body leaving very little to the imagination, "What are you looking at" said Akkarin

"Oh nothing" giggled Sonea she then looked down at herself and found that her clothes also where clung to her, as she tried to rearrange them Akkarin stopped her with a mischievous gin on his face. Akkarin pulled Sonea into a passionate kiss, which spread to her neck and collar bone, he gently pushed her onto the floor so that she was on her back, he looked into Sonea's eyes which were full of love and trust, Akkarin then proceeded to untie her skirt and shirt pulling them off, Sonea arched her back so that Akkarin would be able to remove her clothing easer, Sonea sat up and untied his shirt and pulled it off, while never leaving his eyes, she then kissed him placing a hand behind his neck and the other on the tie of his trousers, she lent back pulling Akkarin with her kissing him all the while, when she was back on the floor she put her other hand on Akkarin's trousers undid them and pushed them down his body by bring her legs up she put her big toes on the inside of his trousers and pushing down while Akkarin lifted his knees up making it easer for her to remove.

Once Akkarin's trousers where discarded Sonea wrapped she legs around him causing them both to moan into each other as his hardness was felt in-between her legs, Akkarin pulled away from the kiss, which they had continued for sometime, moving down her neck and her chest placing his hand behind her back, he undid her chest garment and removed it from her body, he then kissed her breasts, making Sonea moan, moving further down her body he reached her final undergarment, after it had been thrown aside he lent on his hands as he looked at Sonea taking in her every feature, once she had given him enough time to take her all in his mind, she put a hand behind his neck and pulled him down on top of her again, but this time in a firmer embrace making Akkarin moan louder, using the same technique she used on his trousers she disregarded his last piece of clothing. Akkarin looked into Sonea's eyes and she looked back at him both showing each other what they wanted to know, Akkarin started to kiss her again more demanding and more passionate then ever, he licked her bottom lip asking for entrance into the unexplored depths of her mouth, she granted. Both where rocking backwards and forwards moaning and groaning as Akkarin explored her mouth, he then pulled away, "I am going to fast for you? Would you like me to slow down? We don't have to do this if you are uncomfortable." Rushed Akkarin though it was the last thing he wanted to, Sonea search his face seeing that he was concerned, she then placed a hand on his cheek and smiled, moving her hand around to his neck and the other on his back pulled him into a tender and loving kiss, this was the answer that the was looking for, moving her legs wide apart so that Akkarin could guide himself into her entrance, but only placing his tip in her which made Sonea moan throwing her head back and arching her spine, when she recovered from this pleasure she placed her legs around Akkarin and started nibbling and kissing his shoulder, which left red marking on her skin, Akkarin was trying to speaking but was having difficulty because of the pleasure Sonea was giving him, but he managed to get some words out. "Sonea, maybe we Shou….." but Sonea was not going to have any of it she pressed herself up closer to Akkarin causing him to enter her part of the way, making them both groan loudly, this left no doubt in Akkarin's mind, all thought was instantly gone from their minds, safety, the Guild, Ichain, the only thought was of saying the desire and love they felt of each other and portraying it into the act of making love.

They rocked, kissed, licked and bit each other, if there was anyone out side the waterfall they would have head every sound. Akkarin kissed Sonea full on the lips kissing her passionately and she was responding to his every move. Akkarin knew he was close to his release but Sonea showed know sign of a climax so he turned onto his back, pulling Sonea on top of him, she looked slightly surprised, this emotion changed quickly she rocked herself on him giving them both pleasure, Sonea lent forward and kissed him with demanding of a woman who know what she wanted, she started to rock faster and with more demanding, Akkarin and Sonea were breathing heavily while letting out incomprehensible noises, Sonea let out a gasp and was about to slow down, Akkarin recognised this in time and turned them both over so Sonea was on her back again, Akkarin then rocked them both "faster!" breathed Sonea and Akkarin responded, he buried his face in her neck and placed his hands behind her back, she grabbed his hair while bring her legs further up his body and wrapping them and around him, "har…" breathed Sonea but before she even finished he was going so, bring himself almost all the way out and then plummeting in with force, this time they were both moaning loudly! It all became too much and too little all at once, she wanted to beg him to stop, but also wanted to beg for him to carry on for ever.

Sonea let out a half groan-half scream, and Akkarin groaned louder than before, as he came into her a hot liquid shooting into her body, eating away all the cold bits in her centre leaving she with a warm and fulfilled sensation inside, she reached the peak of her climax with the added pleasure she received from him making it a all the more desirable. They then slowed to a stop and Akkarin rolled onto his side pulling Sonea onto her side so that she was facing him, Akkarin wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled herself close to him and buried her face into his chest their legs entwined and with him still inside her. This made him smile to think that she did not want him to leave her in many senses of the phrase.

How nice it was to have magic, to warm a cold place to relax tried muscles, to feel skin against skin, passion against passion.

Sonea smiled as she looked at Akkarin, who was already sleeping. With the thought of safety and comfort in his arms she to fell asleep.

--The End--


End file.
